implosionfandomcom-20200213-history
Implosion: Zero Day
The Movie Updates on KickStarter December 2015 5= |-| 8= Update #1 Zero_Day has come to Kickstarter! Welcome, Zero_Day backers! First off, thank you for your great support in making what is shown below a reality. We are happy to announce that Zero_Day was selected as a KS Staff Pick within just 24 hours of the campaign launch. ;How is Zero_Day doing these days anyway? Well, we are at 18% of our $400,000 funding goal after only 48 hours. Tomorrow we will make our US-focused media releases which should increase the overall buzz level surrounding Zero_Day. As you know, this first week is critical in turning Zero_Day into the rolling thunder that is required to succeed in funding the campaign and achieving cool stretch goals. So remember to tweet, post on Facebook, and generally evangelize why you believe in this project with your friends, family, and anyone who will listen. Also, hit up your favorite media outlets and get them to cover the Zero_Day story! ;Zero_Day Dashboard As you can see we have a nice trajectory plotted these first two days so lets keep it up! Our charted course in the universe ;What is up with Time Limited reward tier? The Zero_Hour reward tier is our way of saying thanks for your early stage backing of Zero_Day. We think this reward tier is a great value, and it seems that more that 400 of you agree with us!! Due to its popularity, we have decided that every tier above Zero_Hour will also receive the additional rewards (i.e., Implosion Sequel Beta Test & full game Download (on completion of game) + Comic Book (digital). I will clarify this point in our FAQ as well. ;Download link for gifs, mobile, and PC wallpapers, and profile badges. Cool things to help you share the good word about the Zero_Day campaign. https://www.dropbox.com/sh/2d9djc8m9gfb6b3/AADD4YGZ5mUKcFqhaIobzDLNa?dl=0 ;We'll be talking with you more this week so in the meantime keep up the good work! Update #2 Implosion: Data_Book is here! Back Zero_Day at the Situations Analyst reward tier and higher and receive the Implosion Data_Book. This WMD will seriously test your resolve to settle for any lower reward tier. Nuff said, please proceed to video . . . Description: This 132 page deluxe Data_Book contains all three IVONIX Warmech schematics in double page fold-out, hidden ID cards, and weapon data sheets. Discover what went into creating the art for game, the story behind the universe and the characters who live in it Next crunchy bit: Implosion Comics Cool things to help you share the good word about the Zero_Day campaign. ;Chat again soon. |-| 9= Update #3 The characters of Zero_Day, Part 1: Man's Best Friend. Meet K-10, Jonathan Carloway's personal bodyguard and lifelong companion. He truly is man's best friend. Check him out in all his Chrome glory in the 6min Animatic featurette! Link Below! Back Implosion: Zero_Day at the "Binary_Wolf" tier or above, and receive an exquisite 1:16 K-10 figurine! Guard_Dog variant: The K-10 AI Binary_Wolf programme was heavily upgraded following the first XADA contact. The weaponised version of K-10 can be deployed at any time by on board nanomachines. It is stronger and more resilient but lacks the speed of the Binary_Wolf variant. Update #4 Implosion: ZERO_DAY Trailer debuts at Rayark convention in Taiwan - 360° Video! A crowd of over 1,000 gathered at RAYARK Con 2015 in Taipei, Taiwan to watch the first public screening of the Implosion: Zero_Day trailer. Fans were greeted by the newly unveiled 2-metre tall Warmech series III battle suit. Experience the electricity of the crowd by clicking the link and viewing the interactive 360° Videoclip of the official trailer! (Supported on Chrome, Firefox, Internet Explorer, and Opera browsers.) |-| 11= Update #5 The Obelisk has Awoken. Here’s a special sneak peek of what we have in store for you tomorrow. The Official Implosion: ZERO_DAY companion, Implosion: Obelisk. Tune in tomorrow to view the first issue! As always, We Need You, to help us reach out to the wider anime loving community. Without continued support, we may not be able to activate the fantastic Stretch Goals we have hidden on the campaign page! Update #6 "Game of the Year 2015" award & How has ZERO_DAY been doing these days? We’ve had quite an exciting first week: surpassing the 25% mark of our funding $400,000 goal; chosen as “Kickstarter Staff Pick”; and our game Implosion - Never Lose Hope received the "iOS Game of the year 2015" award. Here’s the Dashboard that shows our steady growth BUT, all this being said . . . we still have a long way to go! ;Get involved, share your passion We Need You, to help us spread the word to the wider anime loving community. Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life and activate the fantastic Stretch Goals we have hidden on the campaign page! Here are some hashtags we want to have trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #neverlosehope (we are open to any suggestions, just keep the conversation going!) * Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Spread the word for Implosion: ZERO_DAY! #tweetme * Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos * Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion * Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Now let's get busy spreading the good word about Zero_Day! |-| 12= Update #7 Implosion: Obelisk Book 1 And FINALLY, some crunch for your weekend! An entertainment companion just for you! The first issue of the Comic! Implosion: Obelisk. |-| 15= Update #8 Kickstarter Featured Film Project of the Day! ;ZERO_DAY selected as Kickstarter Featured Film Project of the Day We've surpassed the 35% mark of our $400,000 funding goal; been chosen as “Kickstarter Featured project in Film & Video”; and our game Implosion - Never Lose Hope received the "iOS Game of the year 2015" award! Spread the WORD! Your support made this possible and now more people will notice our work! ;Artsy sweet bite IZD_SLUG1.png IZD_SLUG2.png The S.L.U.G Subterranean Multi-Purpose Vehicle is both a long-term sustainable habitat and a mobile weapons platform. In the post-apocalyptic world of ZERO_DAY, safety is not something often afforded to the few survivors who remain. The S.L.U.G. is one of the only places that the characters can expect to survive more than a few minutes while on the surface. The mobile habitat can recycle water, generate food sources, and mount a reasonable defence against some lower-tier XADA mutaforms. The S.L.U.G. is best suited to "run and gun" tactics, high-speed maneuvers, and using its contingent of drone craft to distract the enemy. ;The ZERO_HOUR tier is coming to an end! The time has come to bring down this amazing reward tier now capped at 850 backers. But fear not! Every backer who pledges for a reward tier higher than ZERO_HOUR will receive the rewards of that tier in addition to those of the ZERO_HOUR reward tier, so don't hesitate to upgrade!! ;Social Movement As many of you are aware, we've been recruiting evangelists that share your passion and ours to spread the word to a wider audience on various platforms. We are now fielding a 10-strong posse and look forward to all of your social participation! We're also giving THUNDERCLAP a go and we need to have ALL our backers there for support! Achieving the 250 people by Friday gives the Implosion: ZERO_DAY automatic social media exposure! http://thndr.me/GF8pCP Here are some hashtags we would love to have trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life and activate the fantastic Stretch Goals we have hidden on the campaign page! Now let's get busy spreading the good word about ZERO_DAY! ;Over the Weekend The pace was fairly laid back as we would expect following five long days of work. But now that we are fully-charged with some good rest, we'll be starting back up with lots of exciting stuff to come this week! |-| 16= Update #9 Midweek Crunch We know our backers love artwork as much as we do, so here's something we're pulling from our sleeves to show how it's done! We need to have ALL our backers HERE on Thunderclap! Achieving and surpassing our goal by Friday will give the Implosion: ZERO_DAY project automatic social media exposure! |-| 18= Update #10 Artist Interview Many of our backers are curious to meet the team behind the production of our Implosion: ZERO_DAY animation film. So, here we are with the first from an exciting list lined up for you! Introducing...Tommy! ;See more Previous work: Tale of Rebellious Stone Paperbox creations: paperboxcreations.com Implosion: ZERO_DAY 6 min animatic made by Tommy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uh-E2fIzFnQ ;Let's Keep Making Noise! Share this message on your social media outlets with us: "Help us bring the 2015 iOS Game of the Year to the Big Screen! Back the Campaign and Stand Up for the Indie Scene!" https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/774031583/implosion-zero-day #implosionuniverse #implosionmovie #zeroday |-| 21= Update #11 Media Coverage ;We've collected some media coverage to share with you and hope you'll help us to share our news too! → The Latest Mobile Game to Become a Movie is Rayarks Implosion → There's A New Character Coming To 'Implosion' In January → Rayark has something great on the horizon, but it is not what you think → DroidGamers Interviews Rayark Games: Implosion the Dawn of a New Universe → Implosion: Zero Day – Rayark’s New Animated Movie → Implosion: Zero Day – The Kickstarter Campaign For The Anticipated Film Has Begun! → Rayark: A Legacy Built on Hope → Rayark、『インプロージョン』アニメ化のクラウドファンディング開始。続編の存在も発表 → 台湾Rayark、長編アニメ映画『The Implosion: ZERO DAY』のKickstarterプロジェクトを開始！ → Rayark、『Implosion』のアニメーション映画『The Implosion: ZERO DAY』40秒トレイラー映像を公開 → Rayark、人気アクションゲーム『Implosion』原作のアニメ映画『The Implosion: ZERO DAY』を製作…予告編を公開、12月よりKickstarter → Rayark Menggalang Dana untuk Film Implosion ZERO DAY → Kampanye Penggalangan Dana Film Animasi Implosion dari RayArk Telah Dimulai → По вселенной IMPLOSION хотят создать анимационный фильм → Rayark quiere hacer una película de 'Implosion: Never Lose Hope' |-| 23= Update #12 Happy Holidays and Good Cheer to All! ;1. Halfway home heading into the Holidays Happy Holidays and a BIG thank you to all ZERO_DAY backers! Due to your support, we have surpassed the 50% mark of our funding goal with a little less than a month to go in the ZERO_DAY campaign. Let's keep up the good work over the holiday season and reward ourselves with a full-metal version ZERO_DAY film with all stretch goals! ;2. New IVONIX Shock-trooper reward tier Note these digital versions of the "Kickstarter Exclusive" books will not be available as add-ons or following the ZERO_DAY Kickstarter campaign so be sure to grab them while you can. ;Our next goal is 3,000 backers at the New IVONIX Shock-trooper reward tier. So, help spread the good word! ;3. ZERO_DAY Add-on Goodies We heard your shoutout loud and clear and now answer back with this offering of ZERO_DAY add-on goodness. Please remember to add the additional cost of your add-ons via Manage Pledge to your pledge amount total. This amount will serve as a purchase credit for your goodies at the KS Special Price and you will receive a BackerKit survey following the ZERO_DAY camaign to account for your selected add-on goodies and any additional shipping costs. ;Be sure to grab your desired add-ons now as they are the best deals in town, don't miss out and regret! ;4. Social Call + Media Coverage Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life and activate the fantastic Stretch Goals we have hidden on the campaign page! Now let's get busy spreading the good word about ZERO_DAY! Here are some hashtags we would love to have trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Also please check out Update #11 for an up-to-date list of ZERO_DAY media coverage. Happy Holidays! |-| 25= Update #13 Hohoho! Christmas Greetings from us to you! In the true spirit of celebration, here are a few things to add to your pile of presents from under the tree. *;Part 2 of our artist interview introduces you to our comic artist Ching Yeh! Let's hear what he has to say: *'Tis the season to be jolly because you can now purchase Implosion-Never Lose Hope for 50% off ! '(Limited time offer from 12/24-12/26) *;Share all the great news with your friends and family! Let's keep up the good work over the holiday season and reward ourselves with a full-metal version ZERO_DAY film with all stretch goals! Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life! Some hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Also please check out Update #11 for an up-to-date list of ZERO_DAY media coverage. Happy Holidays! |-| 28= Update #14 Out with the sleepy Goat and in with the ambitious Monkey! As many of you may know 2015 was the year of the Goat under the Chinese zodiac calendar. Unfortunately, our ZERO_DAY Goat seems to have fallen asleep during the year-end holiday season so please help us welcome in the adventurous and ambitious Monkey for 2016. This clever Money is sure to get ZERO_DAY quickly funded and pressing onto our waiting stretch goals! ;Fallen from the Stars: The XADA The XADA (Xeno-Axial Dianotropic Amorphid) are an entity shrouded in mystery. For all of their terrifying appearances, they are more closely connected to us than we think. The shroud will be lifted in Implosion: Zero_Day. Come on a journey and unravel the mystery surrounding humanity's biggest threat. Just like humans, XADA come in all shapes and sizes, personality types and with varying modes of intention. ;Ambitious Monkies unite! Share your ambitious monkey spirit with everyone this New Year to help us blow past the ZERO_DAY funding goal and achieve stretch goal greatness in 2016. We need EACH backer's help to make ZERO_DAY the best monkey-powered film achieving 400,000 bananas by early January! ;Let's get the word out! No matter which SNS you're on, we'd like to be present too! Spread the news for ZERO_DAY with these media coverage pieces on Update #11 Visit our official accounts for more! Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ And use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 31= Update #15 Implosion: Obelisk Book 2 Having already heard from Ching Yeh, the comic artist behind the creation of Implosion: Obelisk, now, the official companion for ZERO_DAY is back to welcome the new year with you! http://www.rayark-movies.com/comic/en/2 Let's pick up where we left off and delve into the Implosion universe:] ;And keep supporting us as always! Visit our official accounts for more! Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie January 2016 1= Update #16 Happy 2016! The new year is here and we want to make it a great one by bringing Implosion: ZERO_DAY to life together with all of our backers! We want to start by sharing Part 3 of our Artist Interviews with Felix from the team behind the production of our Implosion: ZERO_DAY animation film. ;See more Previous work: SKY FIRE AIAB presentation Implosion-Never Lose Hope: Game opening trailer Cytus: Million Players To One Destination We have a lot prepared for you next week so stay tuned, and in the meantime keep spreading the word about ZERO_DAY to get the project quickly funded so that we can press onward to our waiting stretch goals! Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 4= Update #17 Creator Feature Many of our backers have been asking about the music from the trailer and are interested in knowing what will be found in the OST, so here we are with the newest creator feature to introduce you to our music team! “I’m thrilled to have the chance to keep working with such a prestigious indie studio as Rayark. They’re all so talented but more importantly fun to work with, NICE and with huge integrity. Going to Taiwan to meet the Rayark team was a highlight for me in December 2014- I’ve been so inspired by them and what their creative vision is." Donna had a huge year in 2015 singing "Glassy Sky” for the anime Tokyo Ghoul, singing and voice acting for the award winning MGSV Phantom Pain and singing and writing lyrics for "Way in the Dark” for Implosion. "I’ve been working on the IMPLOSION franchise in some capacity for nearly 2 years. The experience when first creating music for such a wonderful world was incredibly inspiring. This next exciting step in the IMPLOSION universe with “Zero Day”, is not only bold, but exciting, and it’s an honour to contribute music to this wonderful project." ;Social Call A lot more will come this week so stay tuned, and in the meantime keep spreading the word about ZERO_DAY to get the project quickly funded so that we can press onward to our waiting stretch goals! Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 5= Update #18 Getting High with a Little Help from Our Friends ;Media Coverage ZERO_DAY has been covered by these media outlets but we must keep the news tornado spinning, so let's work together to make others join in spreading the good word! ;Special Thanks Rayark, ZERO_DAY, and independent films on Kickstarter would like to extend sincere gratitude to our backer sponsors. ;And last but not least, we have all of you, too! Continue to support us in bringing the Implosion universe to life! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 6= Update #19 Boom! How about this Creator Feature? There's more to the music team behind ZERO_DAY, so here's another star to show how serious we are about our work and the quality of this film. “I was very pleased to be asked to work with the Rayark team on “Implosion”. They are a hugely talented group of guys, very professional and have a great work ethic. I know they will do a fantastic job on "Zero Day". ;Social Call A lot more will come this week so stay tuned, and in the meantime keep spreading the word about ZERO_DAY to get the project quickly funded so that we can press onward to our waiting stretch goals! Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 8= Update #20 Artist Interview and Endorsement Previously, we brought to you interviews with three amazing artists on the Implosion: ZERO_DAY team. Now, the time has come to introduce you to the mind behind ZERO_DAY's concept art and show you how he brings the massive Implosion universe to life. Let's take a look! ;See more Previous work: Popoking.carbonmade.com ;And . . . some support from a talented friend “I'm excited for the opportunity to offer my insight in animated film production to help "Zero Day" bring its unique two- and three-dimensional universe into harmony.” ;Finally... we need your continuous support on SNS! A lot more will come this week so stay tuned, and in the meantime keep spreading the word about ZERO_DAY to get the project quickly funded so that we can press onward to our waiting stretch goals! Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 9= Update #21 Boom! Boom! Creator Features almost too good to be true! ;Stephanie Sheh // Voice Actor "As a child I spent a lot of time in Taiwan (half of my relatives still live there) so I am thrilled to see the recent growth of the animation industry in Taiwan, a country that I love. The themes in the Implosion universe are those that I am naturally drawn to, as I've always been a big nerd for sci-fi, and have spent countless hours contemplating our significance in the greater universe. It's creative projects like ZERO_DAY that allow us to reflect upon our own humanity that are the most exciting and why I am eager to see Implosion: ZERO_DAY, with your help, come to life." ;Stefanie Joosten // Voice Actor "Having been a sci-fi and mecha anime fan since my childhood, I was very thrilled to be approached by the Rayark team to do voice work for Implosion: ZERO_DAY. The story concept and the amazingly detailed artwork immediately got me excited. It's a huge honour to be able to work on a project created by such talented people!" ;Social Call A lot more will come this week so stay tuned, and in the meantime keep spreading the word about ZERO_DAY to get the project quickly funded so that we can press onward to our waiting stretch goals! Only with your continued support, will we be able to bring the Implosion universe to life! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to keep us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 11= Update #22 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Stretch Goals, Funding and a Week of Hard Work! THIS IS IT! We are close to our funding goal AND with that comes the awesome stretch goals we promised you!!! The Private Screenings are to be held at anime conventions in each country. Creative team dinners may also be be organized around these screenings to say thank you to backers (cost of dinner not included). Combat Engineer reward tier and higher, or backers who purchased a Blu-ray Disc add-on, will receive a special KS Limited Edition case version of the Blu-ray Disc Deluxe content. The Deluxe Download Content will be available in the Blu-ray Disc for those backers who have this reward. SO Keep spreading the good word to unlock these awesome stretch goals!!! Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Update #23 The Implosion Universe Will Come To Life! You've made this possible! We are now officially 100% funded with the support from all of YOU our backers!! Thank you for believing in us and let's keep spreading the good word to unlock those awesome stretch goals that we just announced! Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie ;Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ |-| 14= Update #24 We just wanted to say thank you again in person! Because that's just how much the Implosion: ZERO_DAY team appreciates your support and none of this would be possible without our amazing BACKERS!! Let's hear it from our producer, Ming Yang: AND as you have all seen the exciting stretch goals we have in store for you, keep sharing our news on your favorite SNS platforms to unlock them! Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 15= Update #25 Wrapping up this exciting week with another Artist Interview! Last but not least from our art team, Carol Ng talks about her animation work in Implosion: ZERO_DAY! See More Previous work: Ng Tsz Ching | 2D animation reel ;Visit our official sites: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ We're excited to be bringing this project to life with all of YOU our backers and hope that you can keep sharing this excitement with more people! Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 16= Update #26 Sneak Peek Music Suite Come on a ride with us through the soundtrack of Zero_Day, and surrender your senses to our composer Kevin Penkin. Take in the sights and sounds of the world that makes up our vivid dystopian setting. In addition, here's an interview that lets you in on some more details about our project that would be great to introduce Implosion: ZERO_DAY to some of your friends that don't know us yet. MAKER PARADISE: $400,000+ raised by extending a game loved by 5 million people onto the big screen. (Implosion: ZERO_DAY) Stay tuned for more updates on our work at the official sites Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 17= Update #27 3...2...1...the time is near SO, today we want to go back in time to "Where it all began" - Before there was a Teaser Trailer, there was a Concept Teaser from the production team: Can you spot the difference? *Secret No. 27: All Narration and Additional voices were performed by the Director as a vocal guide. And with that said, let's keep speeding onward for the stretch goals with Jonathan and have more friends join the ride with Isabella! Come follow us on SNS: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 18= Update #28 Something to keep you company for these final hours with us! The Implosion: Obelisk Comic Book 3 is back to accompany YOU for our last mile on Kickstarter! AND here's a podcast interview with the ZERO_DAY producers and Ed from Mentat Studios that we'd like to share with you and hope to see you share around too on SNS! ICE CREAM for Everyone - Rayark Games – Implosion Zero_Day feature film Keep following us on: Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| 19= Update #29 Thanks for joining the ride! It's been an amazing ride, and we've been fortunate to have YOU, all our backers, along the way! This is not so much an end, but rather a start to continue our commitment to bringing the full-length feature Implosion: ZERO_DAY animation movie and the Implosion Universe to life! Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ February-November, 2016 February 17= Update #30 To Infinity And Beyond...Ready, Set, Whoa! Once again thank you to our backers for the tremendous support, we have received the funds from Kickstarter and will continue along with the animation's pre-production! Perhaps you're wondering what we've been up to since the Lunar New Year, but not to fear as we are in full swing engaging animation studios and plan to make some announcements soon. Meanwhile our backer survey is also undergoing preparation, please note tier levels cannot be changed although add-on pledges are more than welcome, so spread the word like the XADA virus with your friends and family as our official shop will be launched in the near future! Here's more concept art from the movie to satisfy your sweet tooth in case you're anticipating some crunchy bits to munch on: IZD_Graveyard_of_Warmechs.png IZD_Abandoned_Metropolis.png I Shenzi, Rayark's newly appointed community manager will be following along with Ed and our Posse members to the countdown of Zero_Day, so please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe and don't hesitate to let us know what you'd like to hear in future updates. Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| March 14= Update #31 Heroes Are Remembered But Legends Never Die What does it feel like to be the "Last Man Standing" on Earth? Implosion game update 1.2 recently rolled out a new playable character who is also featured in ZERO_DAY. "Last Man Standing" features the revered Jonathan Carloway, uncle of "Implosion - Never Lose Hope" main protagonist Jake. For a certain reason, this Warmech II did not flee with the rest of the human population back during the great migration in the movie; instead he stayed behind to fight alone on Earth. His whereabouts were unknown, until the game chapter begins with him 20 years later in hot pursuit of Goldie to stumble upon a Nightwing fighter aircraft by surprise. To unravel the mystery behind this accidental encounter, Jonathan and his trusty sidekick K-10 wander into “Silent Chamber”, where they come face to face with the shocking truth. While we're still occupied with bringing more talent onto the team and managing backer surveys as mentioned in Update #30, if you're not quite overwhelmed yet with the adrenaline rush from being the "Last Man Standing", why not prove your abilities in the pilot program and see if you can make it out alive? Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! *Clarification regarding "Implosion: Obelisk Comic Book": We have previously released previews of the first 3 "chapters" and will continue to do so until the movie's premiere. They will all be included in the one final comic and not as separate "books", apologies for any confusion. Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| April 1= Update #32 The Upcoming "Implosion: SUBZERO_DAY TOUR" This update contains subject matter that may be disturbing to some backers, viewer discretion is strongly advised. What you are about to witness may result in uncontrollable excitement, if experiencing photosensitive epilepsy do not proceed any further and consult your physician immediately. We are proud to present the "Implosion: SUBZERO_DAY TOUR"; an out of this world music festival that will justify our existence, featuring all your favorite characters complete with interstellar instrumentals! The date was scheduled for Feb 30th, but due to unforeseen circumstances the tour will be postponed to Apr 31st! Never lose hope in case you're not able to join our after party aboard the Nightstar, we don't give up on the ones we love and may be planning to visit a city near you when we're back in the future! On the road we came across a few unpleasant scenarios that forced us to cancel our original plans, which are all documented here for your entertainment. Log Entry: 01 (Jonathan) -- GPS malfunctioned and lead us astray, stranded in middle of nowhere infested by unknown species of vegetable. Log Entry: 03 (Isabella) -- Haven't reached agreement yet on Plan B, barely able to keep civilized behavior and shots are fired for personal attacks. Log Entry: 04 (K-10) -- Sudden onslaught of die hard fans close in from all directions, hastily manage to get costume dressed for showtime. Perhaps next time we get lost on an impromptu safari you're tempted to grab some brain buckets and ride with us? Hope y'all enjoyed our April Fools' comical relief, meanwhile let us know in the comments how you would caption this picture ;) Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| June 9= Update #33 "Faye" High, We're Reaching For The Sky It's been a while since visiting this part of the universe, hope none of you have jumped ship from the NIGHTSTAR yet! As you may have noticed since our last communication, we've been busy keeping XADA off our trail before they snatch the backer rewards; since the SLUG tour bus was unexpectedly damaged our movement speed greatly decreased ever since. Backers please note we no longer intend to use BackerKit and will send backer surveys via the default Kickstarter system. Due to certain restrictions we will only be able to send the backer surveys once, and as we wouldn't want your rewards to fall in the wrong hands, backer surveys won't be sent until late 2017/early 2018 in case you need to request an address change by then. Rest assured you will be able to specify clothing sizes, select add-ons and include other pledge details by then, meanwhile let's get to know a bit more about the solider who guarded the goodies: Faye is Isabella’s adopted sister. She, like Isabella, lost her home and her family, and this creates a strong bond between them. She wants Isabella and Jon to work out their problems, and does whatever she can to help, as the end is coming fast. This strong female character with a mysterious relationship between our male protagonist Jonathan will be voiced by the lovely Stefanie Joosten! Uh oh, after announcing that breaking news there seems to be a rumble in the jungle, looks like the bad boys are back so see you next time! Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| June 23= Update #34 Ladies And Gentlemen, Here Comes LT. "Jonathan" If you've ever played "Implosion: Never Lose Hope" since the game's last update, perhaps you'll notice something interesting about the new playable character. Unlike the previous Warmech III's Avalon and Crimson, which are controlled by Jake and Diana respectively, Jonathan's battle suit doesn't have it's own distinctive codename. That's because he sports an older generation WM II, with the main difference being worn as is and not controlled from an external location with his consciousness. Let's take a closer look at the beating heart inside the metal armor: Jonathan is a revered officer in the most advanced army on earth. He has no regard for himself against the safety of others and duty to him is paramount. His ability on the battlefield far outweighs his emotional capability, and his heart is clumsy albeit with good intentions. He struggles to deal with having a surrogate daughter, the humble tribes girl Isabella who’s life he saved. He doesn’t know what she needs or what she wants, and simply can’t handle being a leader and a father at the same time. The damaged SLUG is repaired and fully functioning, but K-10 has gone missing while escaping the XADA, and Jonathan won't hesitate to go back and follow his footsteps into oblivion. No one gets left behind but anything could happen, perhaps there will be an ultimate sacrifice that leads to Jonathan's wrongly assumed death for many years to come? Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| July 7= Update #35 Goodfellas Are Rough But "Isabella" Is Tough Our two previous characters seem physically capable of taking on the XADA themselves, but it takes more than desperately packing a punch to win a fight you're on the verge of losing. Sometimes battles go under the surface undetected like the war we wage on the planet, a impersonal thing living in the distant future that hits the hardest when it's far too late to realize the truth. But not everyone turns a blind eye to the changes despite struggling to make sense of everything, so let's read the signs of mental strength hidden behind this innocent face: Isabella is a young girl and the last living of her tribe, found wandering in the forest by Jonathan who rescued her. After her entire village was devastated from a brutal wipeout she's lost everything dear to heart; but she does not lose her humanity as she finds solace in Faye and guides mankind on a journey of self discovery. She may have been taken under the protective wing of Jonathan, but she longs for his approval and fatherly affection as the two have trouble understanding each other. They eventually move closer to the center of themselves while moving further away from home, and in the end she finally gets the connection she's always wanted, even if only for a split second. So make sure you pay attention, these cherished moments in life tend to pass in the blink of an eye. Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| July 21= Update #36 The Good And Not Too Bad, Where's The Ugly? Now that you've seen our good and not too bad guys, it's time to direct our undivided attention to the perceived ugly. Some of you may have had a fleeting glimpse of the XADA back in Update #14, but what would happen if humans were to fall at the hands of malicious mercy? Once infected a pretty appearance is not to be gained unlike botox, yet our story's face of morality appears among these aliens hailing from the darkest corners of the universe. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, if only you could see what I've seen through their eyes... XADA (Xeno-Atrial Diatridic Automaton), the name scientists gave to the entity basically means "a group of foreign cells which can think, much like tiny individual brains". When the cells come into contact with other organic life, they mutate and fortify it. The terrifying thing that sets the XADA apart from other bacterium and viral strains, is that a XADA organism can physically alter itself to make use of synthetic materials. In this way, XADA can give rise to half beast-half machine monstrosities. So where are we stashing part of the backer rewards for now? Feel free to come by Rayark Concept if you're in Taiwan, where we sell some of Implosion's official merch and also have a 230 cm tall Avalon figurine established as our guardian. And even if not, we still have plenty of room upon the Nightstar so invite more friends to come join the ride! Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| November 8= Update #37 Bang Bang Into The Room, We're Coming For Ya! Trick or treat, give us something good to see! Even though Halloween just passed not long ago, there are rumors that the monsters have not returned to hiding in your closets and are still roaming the streets. Never fear if the XADA are here in your neighbourhood, and don't be alarmed either if you've seen the butcher, as the Warmechs will protect each and every one of you from harm! We know it's been quiet during the past few months, as our close encounter with the 3rd kind was coming to a deadlock. Since someone accidentally shot down the sheriff who was still dressed up in costume, along the way we've recruited some new blood and we'd like to proudly introduce our latest addition to the Implosion: ZERO_DAY team: Aren't you impressed with the talent joining the IVONIX force? But since most of us mere mortals can't throw a five finger death punch, and our squad goals tell us don't bring a knife to a gun fight. In this case we've brought out part of our arsenal to help make your combat game strong, but as full metal jackets don't just start hailing from the skies whenever needed, y'all better not follow Isabella and ungratefully start sneaking jelly doughnuts into your footlockers instead, because the XADA won't catch a grenade for ya... The IVONIX standard issue SGG (self-guided grenade) is a versatile hi-explosive thanks to its adjustable charge selector and on-board propulsion system. Blast radius can be set on the fly, ensuring the user's safety when deployed in close quarters. Utilising maximum power settings, however, the SGG can cripple heavily armoured combatants, bridges and building supports. Although out of commission for over seventy years, the Rapier-X11 is Jonathan Carloway's sidearm of choice. A vintage handgun which uses solid rounds instead of energy modules, this entirely mechanical weapon is immune to electrical countermeasures and system hacking of any kind. The IVONIX PPR (plasma-pulse rifle) is the workhorse of the infantry. A zero-point energy module ensures the weapon can sustain fire indefinitely without risk of overheating or running dry on ammunition. Each unit is ID-linked to its operator. The Sabretooth is a devastating weapon used only by highly trained IVONIX heavy weapons teams. Although portable, the railgun must deploy into a fixed position before firing, to compensate for the extreme recoil. Now that we're all set for the next escapade, time to kick down some doors and get a move on! Which of the above mentioned is your weapon of choice? Let us know in the comments! Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie 2017~ May 5 2017= Update #38 Come What May, Transmission Received From NIGHTSTAR... We’ve received some mysterious signals from outer space recently, which was brought immediately to the IVONIX’s attention. Please hold, deciphering message now... In the quest to bring you a truly cinematic experience, we have experimented with various styles of compositing. Our "Five-minute pre-production comparison" shows a sample of each of these styles, those being a typical 3D-approach and a 2D cel-shaded one. It should be obvious to the discerning viewer, which scenes used which technique. In contrast to the pre-production test, the final 90-minute feature film uses a consistent compositing technique that wholly grasps the 2D aesthetic and requires large amounts of hand-painting. As technology progresses, 3D anime is able to look more and more like hand-drawn 2D, and we are keeping it under wraps, for now. As you are all part of this journey, and hungry for updates, we have decided to release a 1-minute pre-production short, giving you a taste of the different styles that were experimented with during our first trial phase. While production continues, backers will be getting sneak peeks before the rest of the public does. Once again, a shoutout thanks for your undying support and undiminished interest, the IZD team will continue to work hard and deliver more exciting content very soon! So without further ado, please enjoy the Official Opening Scene Teaser for Implosion: ZERO_DAY! Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionMovie Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc/videos Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.Implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc/ Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| December 19 2017= Update #39 An early Christmas present, post-RayarkCon 2017 update Another year in our quest to bring you a thrilling cinematic experience has all but come to an end. To let our beloved backers know we are still here working hard on Zero_Day, we have decided to release a sneak peek five-minute pre-production snippet. Created back when we were still battle-testing our style choices, these cuts depict Jonathan Carloway's first encounter with a mutaform, as well as the XADA landing, and the moment we first meet the co-star of our story, "Isabella". The IZD team would like to wish you a fantastic holiday season and will strive to bring you new behind the scenes content early in 2018! So, without further ado, sit back and enjoy this pre-production snippet from Implosion: ZERO_DAY! Please stay tuned for more news straight out of the Implosion universe! Official Site → http://rayark-movies.com Twitter → https://twitter.com/ImplosionRayark Youtube → https://www.youtube.com/user/RayarkInc Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/rayark.implosion Instagram → https://www.instagram.com/rayark_inc Use these hashtags to get us trending: #implosionuniverse #zeroday #implosionmovie |-| Feburary 9 2018= Update #40 IZD latest update We would like to offer a sincere apology to all the backers who have been looking forward to IZD. As of now, we can confirm that Implosion Zero Day could not finish its production this year. However, the IZD team is still working hard and will certainly finish the production of the movie. We hope that fellow backers can wait just a bit longer. The production of IZD is a collaborative effort by creators across multiple regions, including Taiwan, Hong Kong and Japan. We were hoping that a collaborative effort between the top animation teams of each region can bring the backers the best product. However, we underestimated the communication cost required for doing a cross-region production. After the characters, script, background settings, music and illustrations have been completed by their respective teams separately, we still need to review and fuse these separate components into one cohesive film. That process will take up pretty much the same amount of time we spent producing the components. We apologize for not being able to finish in time, but we will continue to press forward and present the best finish product to everyone. Even though the movie is unable to be completed this year, the already finished characters and content are enough for us to start producing the merchandise for the backers. They are expected to be gradually shipped to fellow backers starting this year. In addition, we will be updating the progress of the IZD movie and its merchandise production on a monthly basis. Fellow backers, please give us some more time. We will repay your consideration as much as we can. Thank you. |-| March 30 2018= Update #41 Implosion: Zero_Day March update Hello, fellow IZD backers! It has been more than a month since our last update. It's time for everyone to know what the IZD team are up to these days. You guys must be very curious about the progress of Implosion: Zero_Day. In today's update, we will let everyone know the progress through three main points. Are you ready to see the latest news from Implosion: Zero_Day? Point #1: Epidemic? Infection? Or the end of the world? After the IZD 5-min Sneak Peek Footage showcased at last year's RayarkCon, audience members have been able to gradually piece things together. In one of the shots, a floored scientist leans against a wall; his retina starts changing color. That scene was particularly intriguing to the viewers. What kind of phenomenon is it? Is it related to the human extinction in the Implosion game? Of course, we're not going to give away too much, but here are some design rough drafts for you to speculate. Point #2: Where did the little girl come from? In the Sneak Peek Footage, we saw a familiar face: Isabella, the young girl we introduced back in update#35 , where we talk about her possible role in the Implosion: Zero_Day movie. The design of villagers not shown in the Sneak Peak Footage. What exactly happened to the village Isabella once lived in? Where did the inhabitants end up? All these questions are answered in the Implosion: Zero_Day movie! We will continue to share some settings and materials for the movie with everyone to help everyone get a basic understanding of the backstory of the movie. And of course, NO SPOILERS! Point #3: Merchandise production and preparation The long-awaited news on the merchandise is finally here! In this crowdfunding campaign, the first wave of merchandise is the IZD T-shirts. Our design team is starting to work on producing the Implosion: Zero_Day T-Shirts. We believe that fellow backers have been looking forward to the products for a long time. Please continue to pay attention to Kickstarter for the latest news. We will post an announcement after the merchandise and delivery times have been confirmed. Also, don't forget to confirm that your contact information on Kickstarter is correct. Thank you to all the players who continue to support IZD despite the delay. We will continue to work hard and provide the backers with first-hand news of the movie. Based on the advice of the backers, starting from this update, we'll be posting IZD updates in both English and Chinese. If fellow backers have any content in mind that you hope the team can update, we welcome you to tell us in the comments! IZD Team |-| August 28 2018= Update #42 Implosion Zero_Day August update Dear fellow Backers of Implosion: Zero_Day, First, allow us to apologize for the long wait. Organizing existing material for Implosion: Zero_Day takes a great deal of time, and longer than our original projections. Now that we have finished sorting through the material, we will make good on our promises and carry on with our announcements. We plan to increase the frequency of updates to catch up with our original schedule. Numerous movie set pieces such as side characters, vehicles, and as yet unseen XADA will be revealed. We want everyone to have a clearer picture of the current progress of the movie from multiple perspectives. We will unveil the rough sketches of merchandise currently in design, as well as the planned shipping schedule for the first wave of merchandise. To reward our Backers for their loyal support, we would like to use today's update to inform everyone about the current situation and why the production of Implosion Zero_day has taken longer than we expected. A movie scene requires many different people to work together in order to bring it to life. The more complex and detailed the original designs are, the better the final result, but the greater the time it takes to reach the end. Designs require multiple layers of imagination and a massive amount of investigation, followed by constant improvement and alteration. The movie lives and breathes during the production process and is in a constant state of evolution, as new techniques and 2D/3D technological assets become available. By always moving forward and optimising the work we have done, we can deliver the best possible film; the film that you deserve. The following picture is one piece of a design layout for a village appearing in the movie. In design, this scene must compliment the time period of the movie. In our case, the year is 2179, a future where humans are capable of super-lightspeed travel. As you may expect, whether it's designing a city or a suburb, there must exist an aesthetic "feel" to dislocate the audience from the 21st century. As for the main focus of this scene: a village that is home to an ethnic minority group, the design must have elements which reflect the customs and behaviours of an isolated community. A concrete building is definitely not the look this village needed. In design, how should we showcase the living quarters of a group of wanderers in the distant future? This is the question our production team raised. After countless discussions, the art team were able to craft this design layout one stroke at a time. Besides designing the look of the village's living quarters, details such as the lifestyle of residents, their everyday tools, their level of technology development, even their leisure/entertainment activities; all these need to be considered during the design process. In these layouts, you can see the designers' ingenuity everywhere. This is just a tiny portion of the movie's many, many settings. During this time, the Implosion: Zero_Day team is working hard towards the goal of completion. However, to ensure that every single aspect of the movie can be presented to the Implosion: Zero_day Backers in the best achievable form, we also spend a lot of time, much more than we originally planned, on adjusting the movie's content and incorporating new animation techniques as today’s hybrid animation technology improves. Even the most minute of details are important in creating vivid atmosphere, and so the team devote significant resources in refinement. This perfectionist process has been tough, and expensive, but we believe this is how to create the movie that our backers deserve, and this is our passion. Next week, we will continue to update more of the movie's settings. Thank you to everyone for your support. Implosion: Zero_Day Team Link: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/774031583/implosion-zero-day/posts/2273828 |-| September 6 2018= Update #43 Implosion Zero_Day September update Hello, fellow IZD backers! In previous updates, we’ve shared design layouts of villages and their inhabitants. Now we would like to take the opportunity to show off some aspects of the cities and the people and machines that make up that ecosystem, without ruining any of the surprises. IZD central-city life is fast-paced and takes place in a bustling future megalopolis. Focus #1 - The city's residents The clothing style of the city residents is a minimalist one, and colour tones are washed out, reflecting the synthetic lifestyle they live. Routine much like machines and megastructures rule their lives. If you reviewed the IZD 5-min Sneak Peek Footage closely, you can see some of this style of clothing. In the design drafts, we see an array of seasonal wear adorning the city slickers. With inspirations from cyber-fashion and oriental traditional wear, the clothing department of IZD maintains a decidedly specific vision of the future. Focus #2 - Technology and CITi TECH Janitors are no longer the ones cleaning the streets. Instead, Cleaning bots produced by CITi TECH are charged with keeping the streets clean. From the illustrations, we observe the bots from various angles. On this “GreeDee” model, the outer rim performs a vacuum and liquification function. The rim can also adjust its height according to the terrain and environment to ensure that every corner is kept squeaky clean. That's all for the update this time. Thank you to everyone for supporting Implosion: Zero_Day. We will continue to update more information regarding the movie for everyone. ---- Link: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/774031583/implosion-zero-day/posts/2273830 |-| January 23 2019= Update #44 For backers only. Announcement on IZD Pledge Rewards TBA Link: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/774031583/implosion-zero-day/posts/2394355 GALLERY Videos= Implosion ZERO DAY Trailer Implosion ZERO DAY Teaser Meet The Team Behind Implosion ZERO DAY 6 Minute Concept Animatic From Implosion ZERO DAY Implosion ZERO DAY Concept Speedpaint Implosion ZERO DAY Artist Interview 1 Implosion ZERO DAY Artist Interview 2 Implosion ZERO DAY Artist Interview 3 Implosion ZERO DAY Artist Interview 4 Implosion ZERO DAY Artist Interview 5 Implosion ZERO DAY Is 100% Funded!! Implosion ZERO DAY Music Demo Implosion ZERO DAY Original Teaser Where It All Began IMPLOSION ZERO DAY Official Opening Scene Teaser IZD 5-min Sneak Peek Footage |-| Promotional media= Coming Soon... |-| Concept artwork= IZD NOW ON KICKSTARTER.jpg IZD 3char.jpg 296631bf8f81a23d3a78655f2d92f7f4 original.png 433fc75abcb3830e387bf2382cb794d2 original.png IZD SLUG1.png IZD SLUG2.png IZD First Encounter.png IZD WMonkey.png IZD XADA PRIME-EX.png|XADA-Prime Concept art 1 IZD XADA PRIME-EX1.png|XADA-Prime Concept art 2 IZD Graveyard of Warmechs.png IZD Abandoned Metropolis.png IZD The First Wave.png IZD Faye Concept1.png IZD Faye Concept2.png IZD Aerial Attack.png IZD Jonthan Concept1.png IZD Jonthan Concept2.png IZD Jonthan Concept3.png IZD Isabella Concept1.png IZD Isabella Concept2.png IZD Isabella Concept3.png IZD XADA Conpect1.png IZD XADA Conpect2.png IZD Thanks For Joining The Ride.png IZD Hand Grenade.png IZD Hand Gun.png IZD Beam Gun.png IZD Railgun.png IZD Up41 1.jpg IZD Up41 2.png IZD_8_23_1.jpg IZD 8 23 2.jpg IZD 8 23 3.jpg IZD 9 6 1.png IZD 9 6 2.jpg External links *Official website *Implosion: Zero Day on zh:聚爆：第零日 Category:Implosion: Zero Day